This application will attempt to derive HIV structural gene vectors (SGV) and to evaluate their infectivity and immunogenicity both in vitro and in vivo. The investigator will define the minimal combination of HIV accessory genes that are required for efficient replication in cultured and in primary human T-cells and in primary monkey T-cells and finally to evaluate infectivity and immunogenicity of SIV SGV in the macaque model.